Thats Important To Me
by DustInTheWindd
Summary: Random, pointless, fluffy but as in character as possible I promise! FAX one-shot. They are 18, world is saved, they are lying on the roof watching the stars when Max asks Fang a question.


_**A/N: Hey, Michaela here. This is just a random pointless fluffy one-shot about no other than Max and Fang. In this one shot they are like 18, the world is saved, the flock are all living with Dr.M. **_

_**Hope you enjoy, check out my other MR fanfics!**_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own.**_

We were laying on the roof watching the stars, something we do occasionally when life gets a little stressful. Being in college and trying to live normally for us is pretty stressful then again it sure beats being chased by crazy evil scientists who want to dissect us and having the whole world literally on our shoulders. But hey.

So when we need a little peace and quiet which in a house of 8 people (Me, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Mom) plus 3 dogs (Total, Akilia and Mongolia) is nearly impossible. So we listen to the country sation on the radio while we lay on the roof just watching the stars. And for all you out there going "awww!" stop. Two people who happen to be dating watching the stars at night is totally unromantic... let's just pretend for the sake of my pride ok? Anyway here we were laying on the roof, which was oddly pretty comfortable, the crisp fall air feeling refreshing as ever.

"Fang?" I said quietly.

we were sitting beside eachother, our backs leaning against the elevated part of the roof, I had lifted my head from his broad shoulder but he kept his strong arm around my waist. He was so freaking warm, it was weird actually...

"Yeah?"

"What's most important to you?" I asked. It was a random question but with all these changes to our lives I've been thinking alot about crap like that, you know like, what are we really here for? what should I do with my life like now that I have the choice?

He slid his tan hand away from my pale one and gently brushed a long piece of blonde hair from my eyes behind my ears.

he rasied one dark eyebrow "Why?" Of course he answered my question with a question, he's too stubborn to even answer a simple question like that until he knows why I'm asking. This is why we fight a little more than the average couple, we are way too much alike. And we arn't exactly the 'average couple'... I mean we have _wings_, remember?

I rolled my green eyes "Just answer the damn question" I replied. He smirked at my response, he knew that pissed me off, answering my question with a question.

"My life" He said.

"Thats whats most important to you? your own life?" I asked with a 'when the hell did you become a douchebag' tone in my voice.

"No, stupid... _You_ are my life"

My anger melted away and instead of punching him like I was orginally going to do I looked into his brown eyes and began to smile.

"You couldn't have simply just replied 'You'?"

The dim light emitted from the full moon casted a pale slightly errie glow on his face but also perfectly highlighted his features. Did I ever mention how annoyingly handsome he is? and the worst part is he knows it, heck, the whole world knows it. Do you know how many times we've gotten stopped at like malls because people repetively have to ask Fang if he's a model like for that store hollister or something. I'm rambiling arn't I? I blame Nudge...

Fang smirked and responded "Nah, I like to mess you Max, you should know this by now"

I rolled my eyes, a habit I really need to stop freaking doing.

"You're a jerk, Fang, honestly" but I leaned in and kissed him anyway.

He kissed back but then slwoly pulled away "What about you?" he asked.

What's most important to me? That's easy.

"Chocolate" I said seriously.

"But you'll do" I finished with a smile.

"Gee thanks" He smirked, pulling me closer and kissing me. I placed my cold hand on his warm tan cheek and internally sighed with just happiness. Like, the kind of happiness you get when you're at a resturant and the waitress has just set your steaming food down in front of you, or the kind of happiness you get when you are having a bad day and your favorite song of all time comes on the radio.

At that moment I was sure of what I wanted for the rest of my life and never spent one second wondering ever again.

_**A/N: Not exactly publishing worthy material but hey, just thought I'd do some writing in hopes of this maybe entertaining someone out there, lol. please review! and check out my other MR pointless FAX shots...**_


End file.
